


Liar Liar

by AGeekOfArt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Film Set AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, actor daichi, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekOfArt/pseuds/AGeekOfArt
Summary: All Sugawara Koushi wanted was to get a job. Being an omega made that difficult. So he lies his way into working as a history checker for the independent film studio:Karasuno Pictures. Everything would be fine. That was until a tall, handsome actor catches his eye. Would Sugawara blow his cover for a chance to be with Sawamura Daichi?





	1. Another Failed Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I've finally decided to get it down into a fic! I have a lot of free time with summer so updates shouldn't be to far apart! The title is me trying to include a film title and something to do with lying and that was the best I got!

"I'm sorry Sugawara san but you're not who we are looking for."

Sugawara Koushi's heart sank. This was his sixteenth interview since graduation and he's been turned away from every single one of them even though he matched the required qualifications.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is it about me that is not right?" Suga asked with as much politeness as he could muster. "For future reference it may help  
me out next time?"

The man interviewing him, a middle-aged balding alpha, suddenly looked very awkward. "Well you see Sugawara san...The majority of the staff we employ are alphas and...as of yet we don't have the facilities or the funding to be employing omegas at this current moment in time."

Ah. Suga gritted his teeth at the obvious discrimination. "Funding?" he questioned.

"Well...we don't have the expenses to pay our staff for...the time they'll need off for..." The man started to turn red as he struggled to find the words. Suga just raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. "...For the time they'll need off for...for their heats."

"Okay. I see." He didn't see. Suga didn't want to waste any more of his time with this ignorant man. He raised from his seat and outstretched an arm for a quick handshake. "Thank you for your time."  
He didn't return the smile the interviewer gave him and he hardly looked back as he stepped out the office. Suga walked quickly down the hallway, passing a couple of employees at a coffee machine. He heard them whisper and jab at each other as he walked past. The wolf whistle didn't take him by surprise. He just sighed and continued out of the building without looking up from his feet. Another job opportunity lost due to the simple fact that he was an omega. He was weaker. He was less capable. He was something to be lusted after and nothing more. Suga refused to let the tears threatening to fall creep past his eyes as he made his way to the train station. He just wanted to be home so he could take off this ridiculous suit and start looking for another job. To think he made such an effort for a job that he hardly wanted in the first place. At this point Suga was getting desperate with rent due and student debt looming over him. He just needed income.

The train pulled up to the platform and Suga stepped on. He decided that he wasn't going to let today get him down. He didn't with the last failed attempts and he wasn't going to start now. _'Chin up!'_ he thought to himself and he felt marginally better. _'Ice cream would help as well'_ he concluded. The train was full of other business men and women considering it was lunch hour and Suga found himself a bit cramped but nothing too terrible. That was until he felt a hand lightly trace up the side of his thigh and around towards his backside. Suga froze, his breath catching in his throat. _If I just keep still until my stop maybe they'll go away._ The pressure of the hand increased but Suga remained as still as he could. This has happened before and he knew that reacting would just spur the pervert on even more. What felt like an eternity later, the train came to his stop and Suga bolted off the train without a second glance. Why today? After his shitty interview he then had to get harassed on the train home. He half walked half ran to his apartment and rushed inside, dead-locking the door for good measure. He had heard horror stories of omegas getting followed home and jumped on by a persistent alpha who thought they had dibs. 

Suga shrugged off his suit jacket and flung it over the small sofa before he sank into it himself. He was shaking slightly but he chose to ignore it in favour of embracing the fact he was home and safe. He needed to remain strong otherwise all the assholes who turned him away from jobs would be right. He needed to prove them wrong.

"Hey you're back!" a voice from behind him brought him back from his thoughts.

"Noya thank God you're here" Suga turned to face his flatmate and smiled for the first time today. Noya returned it just as brightly and moved to sit next to Suga on the sofa. He looked him up and down and sighed.

"Another bad interview was it?" He asked sincerely. Suga just nodded. Noya sighed again and opened his arms so the other man could rest his head on his chest for a well needed hug. Noya started to stroke his hair gently. "Wanna talk about it?". Suga shook his head. He felt like a disappointment. Noya was currently paying all of the rent with an agreement that Suga would pay back his half as soon as he secured a job. Noya was lucky and had a job as a sports journalist in the local paper meaning he could work at home where it didn't matter that he was an omega. Suga felt like he was letting him down. That thought suddenly got Suga angry. He pressed his head harder against the smaller man's chest and clenched his fists tightly.

"It's just so unfair!" he exclaimed. "Just because I'm an omega makes me not suitable for the job?! That's discrimination!" Hot tears slowly found their way down his cheeks. "I worked hard at university! I should be allowed to actually DO something with my degree you know?!" 

Noya just held him closer until all the anger and tears had worked their way out of Suga's system. "It's just not fair..." he repeated again with less anger and energy than before. The silence that followed was comforting and Suga felt slightly better after cursing out every company in town. Noya looked down at the man in his arms, then had a brilliant idea. He carefully pried the ashen haired man off of his chest and lightly nudged his chin to get him to look at him.

"Hey I have an idea..." A mischievous smile was spread across his face and a gleam was in his eyes.

"Oh no, what?"

"Well...You could you know..." He made a gesture with his arms. "Lie?"

Suga looked at the other man confused "I'm not following you?" 

"Well you know they are going to ask you when you go in for an interview, so why not just lie?" 

"Oh that's easy isn't it? They are going to smell the fact that I'm an omega before I even step into their office!"

"Just hear me out. Go on suppressants, it'll muck up your hormones a little bit but it'll weaken your scent. Then tell them you're a beta with an omega for a flatmate! Then that will explain the slight scent!"

Suga looked at Noya with apprehension before allowing the idea turn over in his head. "You know...that might just work!" Suga's face brightened up immediately.

"Right?! Am I a genius or am I a genius?" he beamed back at his friend.

Suga lent over and pecked Noya on the cheek before jumping up to grab his laptop from the kitchen table. "Gross!" Noya called after him but Suga chose to ignore him. He sat down, flipped open his laptop and went to the bookmarked job listing website furiously typing in the search bar. 

"You're going to start looking for another job right now?" Noya asked looking over his shoulder behind him.

"I gotta! This is going to be it! This is going to be the time I'll finally get the job!"  
_This has got to be it!_ He thought before pressing enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom first chapter done! Don't worry, Daichi will appear soon! This is my first multi-chapter fic so any comments on the way its written or pacing would be greatly appreciated. And if you think it deserves it I would love it if you could chuck a kudos my way!


	2. Karasuno Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to work on this fic during my days off from work and as I don't have regular days, this fic is going to be updated randomly but as often as I can! Anywho enjoy chapter 2!

An irritating buzzing noise woke Suga from his less than peaceful sleep. He rose and went to swipe his phone to turn the alarm off but he was stopped by a slight dizzy feeling in his head. Groaning, he managed to raise from his bed and he shuffled his way into the shared kitchen to find caffeine and fast. Noya was already up and was working on something on his laptop. He glanced up over the edge of it and manged to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape at the sight of his flatmate.

"Man, you look like shit." Noya said between the breaks in his silent giggles. Suga shot him a death glare before turning on the kettle to make himself a strong coffee.

"I feel like shit." The omega admitted. He definitely was not feeling himself. "I think its those suppressants, I feel like I have no energy."

"Well I suppose it's your body getting used to the change in chemistry" Noya wondered. "Considering the suppressants are stopping your body making all the hormones for your next heat, you're not getting the energy boost that usually comes with that."

Suga just groaned again before bringing his mug of fresh hot coffee to his lips. It was bitter but he forced himself to drink more. He needed all the energy he could get as today it was his first interview masquerading as a beta. If he was being honest with himself he was nervous. Very nervous. If he ware to be found out then that could cause problems down the line, as all these company's talk to one another. _'What if they get angry and do something?'_ . Suga tried to force the negativity out of his mind before moving back to his room to get ready for the day.

After a shower and a small pep talk to himself in the mirror, Suga stepped back into the shared living area to get Noya's approval on his look. He was wearing simple black slacks which he paired with a light blue shirt and a blazer. He decided to ditch the tie for this interview as he just couldn't be bothered to tackle it in his current state of grogginess. Noya was waiting by the front door for him, a smile spread across his face. The smaller omega walked over to him and gave him a look up and down before nodding in approval.

"This is the one" he smiled. "I mean it."

"You really think so?" Suga asked while giving himself a last check in the mirror, straitening out the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Man I can feel it! You ARE getting a job today!"

Suga smiled at his reflection before turning to the other man and flashing him the same smile before pulling him into a hug. They parted and Suga let out a nervous breath before reaching for the door handle. He looked back at Noya one last time who gave him a thumbs up.

"Go get em tiger." 

Suga nodded before stepping out of the apartment and down to the street.

~.~

The caffeine kicked in on the train and Suga was feeling marginally better save for the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. _'This is ridiculous, you've been to loads of interviews and you still get nervous?'_ Suga fidgets in his seat. _'Yes but this time your pretending to be a beta. You're lying through your teeth for a job!'_ That thought did not make him feel any better. 

Sighing, Suga looked up from the interesting train floor to look around at his fellow commuters. It was a bit later in the morning so the train wasn't too packed with only a few people needing to stand up. Suga's eyes moved from person to person; there was an angsty looking teenager typing furiously on their phone, a gross man picking his nose and a mother trying desperately to control her misbehaving toddler. Suga smiled at the scene and snuck a silly face towards the small child who began to laugh and settle in his mothers arms.

His eyes were suddenly met with another pair staring at him from across the small walkway. Sitting opposite to him was a well built and quite attractive looking alpha. Suga looked away suddenly. A small chuckle came from the man across from him and Suga looked back up with a small smile. 'Today may go well after all?' Suga thought to himself as he and the handsome man continued their silent conversation. Suga suddenly noticed the man in front of him was subtlety pointing to something on his left. His eyes followed the direction of his finger only to wish he hadn't.

The alpha in front of him was currently moving his free hand slowly up the leg of the woman next to him. The woman, who was a petite omega and couldn't have been over 20, looked absolutely horrified. Suga's eyes returned to the mans face and what he mistook for a friendly flirtatious smile was now obviously a dark grin. Suga was disgusted. He looked back to the omega and couldn't help but relate to the absolute terror she must be feeling at being felt up so freely. _'I wish there was something I could do'_ Suga felt frustrated at himself for being intimidated by the alpha in front of him. No way could an omega confront an alpha about sexual harassment. He would get laughed at and would possibly be humiliated himself.

The woman tried to squirm away from her aggressor's hand but that only made him move is hand higher and tighten his grip. _'If only I wasn't an omega I could do something!'_. Suga suddenly thought of something. Right now he wasn't an omega. He was supposed to be acting like a beta. The thought gave him a spark of confidence. Sure a alpha wouldn't listen to the meek confrontation of an omega, but a beta might just get though his thick skull.

Suga slowly rose from his seat and crossed the two steps in front of him until he was face to face with the alpha. "What do you think you're doing?" Suga asked with as much malice as he could considering he was trembling on the inside.

The alpha halted his assault on the omega next to him and looked up confused. "Excuse me?"

"I said, what do you think you are doing?" Suga crossed his arms over his chest as his confidence levels rose.

"I...I er..."

"You know, I don't think she wants you to be doing that. You should stop." The alpha's arm dropped from her lap and Suga was amazed at how the man was reacting. Had he not been on suppressants and masking his true class, the alpha would have surely ignored him. "And I think you should move." The man nodded and muttered something under his breath before getting up and moving to another carriage.

Suga let out the breath he didn't know he was holding before collapsing in the now empty space next to the girl. "You alright?" He asked looking at her with a small smile.

"You are my hero! No one has ever stood up for me before!" She hugged onto his arm tightly before pulling away. Suga's smile grew wider.

"Anytime."

~.~

By the time Suga reached the large studio lot, the adrenaline of his train journey had faded and the nerves he was battling this morning had returned. He quickly trod across the parking lot and made his way to the small reception building. He hesitated slightly before turning the handle and stepping in.

"Sugawara Koushi?" He stated to the receptionist. _'Oh god what if she notices I'm an omega and tells her boss?'_. The bottled blonde looked up unenthusiastically from her computer screen and gave Suga the once over. She sighed and typed away on her computer. _'Okaayyy...rude.'_

"Ukai san is in his office, fourth door on the right. He's expecting you so just knock on the door."

"Thank you!" Suga gave a smile but the receptionist was already back to her computer. But that didn't matter as he made his way down the hallway. He was in and no one suspected him so far. 

When he reached the door that he was told was the right one, Suga straightened up and patted down his blazer before lifting his arm to knock softly. Just as knuckle was about to meet wood, the door swung open revealing a man slightly taller than himself, staring him right in the eye. Suga jumped slightly, taken aback by the man in front of him. He was an alpha which seemed appropriate for the CEO of a film production company. His hair was dyed a more subtle shade of blonde compared to the lady on reception and he was currently smoking the remains of a cigarette. 

"Sugawara?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes sir!" _'First impressions first impressions'_.

"Excellent!" The man quickly reached out and grabbed Suga's hand in a firm but friendly handshake. "I'm Ukai Keishin, founder of Karasuno Pictures. Nice to meet you!" 

The alpha stepped aside and ushered Suga in to his spacious office. Suga quickly took a seat in front of the mahogany desk while Ukai walked around to the larger leather chair on the other side. He stubbed out his cigarette and immediately took out another one from the pack in his breast pocket. He offered one to Suga who politely declined.

"So I'm gonna cut to the chase," Ukai started, leaning his elbows on the desk. "I'm not one for long drawn out interviews. As long as you can do what you said you can on your resume then that's done in my books." He took a drag of tobacco, eyes narrowing. "You recently graduated from university is that correct?"

"Yes sir, History degree." Suga was proud of the fact he was top of the class but didn't want to come across big headed.

"Right. So the way I see it, it's much more beneficial to the company for someone fresh faced out of university to work for us rather than some ancient old guy. You wanna know why?"

"Why sir?"

"Because you still have all the discipline from school!" He chuckled at himself although Suga didn't fully understand why. "Your job means you gotta do as you're told. You get told to fix something you gotta do it right there and then, got it?" Suga nodded. "Great! Any questions?"

_'What? That's it?'_ Suga was dumbfounded. This was by far the most easy and successful interview he's ever had. "Sir?"

"Well you seem like a capable guy.You're obviously not incompetent cause you went to university. You have the knowledge we need to keep our films as historically accurate as possible. I don't see why we have to beat around the bush."

"Yes, well I see. Thank you Sir!" The omega couldn't believe it! He had finally landed himself a job after so long of searching.

"Great!" Ukai stood from his seat and reached for another handshake. "Can you start today?"

"Yeah I think so?"

"Okay! We'll sort out the finer details later, I'll get my assistant to run you your contract but right now I need you down in wardrobe. The samples of the costumes for our new feature have been finished and I need you to check them over so we can give them the go ahead! Personally I think-"

Suga was overwhelmed to say the least. He idly followed his new boss outside and across the parking lot to a large warehouse with the words "Stage 1" written on the side. He wasn't really listening to what the alpha was saying. He was too busy thinking of ways to celebrate with Noya when he got home after today. He could finally start to contribute to the rent and not feel like a freeloader anymore. 

"-it was a great day! Oh by the way, while I remember, we have a lot of alpha's working both on screen and behind it so maybe tell your partner to lay off the scenting eh?"

Suga's eyes widened at the last thing Ukai said. "My...my partner?"

"The omega scent coming off you. It's not too bad but may be enough to get a couple of our guys a bit primal if you know what I mean? That's why we only have a select few omega's working in the offices, to keep the actors focused."

"Oh no no! That's just my flatmate!" Suga tried not to laugh at the thought of Noya and him being an item all while ignoring the fact that he probably wouldn't have gotten this job if he applied as an omega.

"Ah sorry I just assumed and ran my mouth. A single beta and an omega sharing an apartment isn't too unusual I suppose."

And that was the confirmation Suga needed. _'He really thinks that I'm a beta!?'_. Suga was so elated that he almost missed when Ukai turned into a room marked "Wardrobe".

"This is were I'm going to leave you. If any changes need doing, tell one of the designers and they'll get to it!" Suga quickly nodded and the alpha left back towards his office.

~.~

The wardrobe department consisted of a large room with rails made for clothing running in rows down the centre. Off to one side was a large table with a few workers sitting around it furiously sewing last minute bits and bobs to various costumes. Suga slowly made his way over to where everyone was working and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Erm...Hello. I'm here to check out the costumes for accuracy?"

One of the designers looked up quickly before pointing to the only clothes rack with anything on it. "Those are the samples. Knock yourself out."

Suga thanked them before walking over to the direction he was pointed in. The costumes were a mixture of different uniforms, dating somewhere around 1916. _'Ah World War I epic'_ the omega mused before flicking though the rack taking everything in. He picked one out and began analysing the details. German Officer read the label. It was very well made, the buttons and red seams in their proper location. The material almost felt like old authentic military fabric. Suga loved the 20th century and still couldn't get over the fact that not only did he land a job, but got one that allowed him to geek out over the subject that he loved.

He was vaguely aware of one of the designers working on something behind him and barely looked up when they took one of the other uniforms off of the rack. A few moments later, Suga was disturbed by a voice behind him.

"Hey historian! Can you look at this please?" 

_'Is everyone in this business rude?'_ he thought to himself before placing the uniform back on the rack. He turned around and gasped. In front of him, one of the designers was standing off to the side of an actor who was currently wearing a British army uniform. But it wasn't the accuracy or quality of the garment that had surprised Suga. In front of him was the most handsome man Suga had ever laid his eyes on. He was larger than the omega, and was clearly an alpha, but his dark brown eyes were soft and kind. His hair was dark and closely cut finishing off the look of the WWI officer perfectly. Suga knew he was staring but he didn't care. Apparently neither did the actor who smiled back at him.

"Well? Does he look the part?" The designer asked, tapping his foot.

"Huh? Oh right!" Suga blushed slightly before looking the gorgeous man up and down. "Everything is perfect as far as I can see." His choice of words made the actor's smile turn into a smirk but Suga just winked in response at him. "The boots however, those are the French army's and he's supposed to be a English officer, right?" The designer frowned before rushing off to find out where the correct boots had gone. The two men watched as he walked off before facing each other once more.

"Sugawara Koushi, historical accuracy checker." He stepped forward arm outreached for a handshake which the alpha took in his own.

"Sawamura Daichi, student turned actor turned World War I officer." They shook hands quickly and brought their arms back down a bit too fast, both of them smiling at the sudden shyness that came over them both.

"So Sawamura san, what are you studying?"

"Call me Daichi," He flashed another smile to the omega and Suga couldn't help but return it. "I'm studying politics."

"Politics really? Isn't becoming an actor first a bit unoriginal?" Suga teased. Daichi just laughed and nodded in agreement. _'God I could get used to that laugh.'_

"I guess you're right, but I'm only doing this because if I wanna make a difference in this world then I gotta stay in school. Acting isn't the best money but it pays the bills."

Suga could practically feel his attraction to the man in front of him grow. _'An alpha who wants to change the world huh?'_

"So you must really like history to be here then?" Daichi asked.

"Oh yeah! I think it's something to do with looking back at how people were, and how people acted. It was a simpler life you know?"

Daichi nodded in agreement. "Yeah the simple life must have been nice, but at least our time right now is a little bit kinder for everyone. We just need some more rights laws to pass and then future historians will be thinking we have the truly happy, simple life."

Suga's heart stopped. And then resumed at a much quicker rate. Not only was this alpha drop dead gorgeous, but he was selfless, kind and cared about people's rights! The omega made a note to thank his lucky stars especially hard that night. Before he was able to respond, the designer came running back clutching the missing pair of boots. 

"Here we go!" He exclaimed triumphantly, turning to Daichi to get him to take the wrong ones off. "Oh, do you mind checking out some of the medals we made up? They are in room next to this one."

Suga didn't want to go. He wanted to continue talking to Daichi and find out more about his views on the world. Sadly, now that he got this job he actually had to do the work that came along with it.

"Okay, I can do that." the ashen haired man gave one last small smile to the alpha before starting to make his way past into the next room.

"Suga?" Daichi called after him. The man stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will" He gave a small wave before turning back to find this room of medals.  
_'I hope so anyway.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and they've met!! :D And Suga is smitten! As always any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! :3


	3. World History

Suga barely got one foot inside of the apartment and his jacket off before he was pounced upon by his over energetic flatmate. Suga stumbled back a few steps before finally finding his footing and managed not to fall on a heap in the hallway. He chuckled softly at the smaller omega wrapped tightly around his middle and patted his head gently.

"And hello to you too." Suga stared down at the man in his arms.

Noya looked up at him with a face that was half excitement and half curiosity."You've been out all day." he stated blankly.

"And?"

"And?! And that means you either got the job and worked the day or you finally snapped after one too many rejections and now we need to leave the country before the police find us?"

Suga let out a snort and lightly swotted the shorter man on the arm to get him to let him go from the death grip.

"I got the job you doofus!" 

Noya jumped in the air with both fists pointed skywards. He lets out a cheer that just makes the ashen haired man laugh harder.

"I KNEW it! I said didn't I? Didn't I say? I said "This one is the one" and I was right!" 

"Okay, okay calm down," Suga finally stepped further into the apartment and toed off his shoes before sitting himself down on the sofa. "You're more excited than me!"

Noya just laughed and flopped down next to him. 

"So tell me everything!" he demanded.

"Well it was just like any other interview," Suga moved to face his flatmate and Noya mirrored him. "Except this time the guy doing the interview didn't visibly flinch when he met me. My scent was so low he immediately thought I was a beta!"

"Dude that's amazing! It actually worked?"

"Well for the most part. There was a moment where he could smell some omega scent coming from me but he just assumed it my mate or something."

Noya laughed at that and Suga couldn't help but join in.

"Oh man if only he knew!"

"Yeah, if he knew I was an omega I don't think I would have gotten the job."

Noya's smile faltered slightly, clearly just as disturbed by the prejudice as Suga was, but the frown didn't last long and he was practically buzzing with more questions.

"Is it a hard job? What did they make you do? Are the people there nice? Did you talk to anyone?"

The last question caused a slight blush to crawl its way onto Suga's cheeks. He was instantly taken back to the tall, handsome soldier from his afternoon at work. He was reminded of his dark brown eyes with a seemingly constant warm stare that had made Suga melt. His infectious and beautiful laugh that Suga couldn't help but join in with. His legs clad in tight military uniform that hugged around those thick, muscular thighs and his ass-

"HELLOO earth to Sugawara!" His less that innocent flashback came crashing back to the present by a hand waving back and forth in front of his face. "Oh my God what where you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Suga lied. "Just trying to remember what happened today! So much information to remember and I-"

"You liar! Come on tell me!" the smaller omega whined and clung on to the closest of Suga's arms. "I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Really! Really it was nothing just I had to help with wardrobe and check the costumes with an actor that's all!"

Noya looked at his friend with one eyebrow raised high into his hairline. He tilted his head to the side slightly before his quizzical expression was replaced by a shit eating grin.

"Who are they?"

Suga couldn't stop his blush from deepening or the way his mouth opened and closed like a fish. _'How is he always able to do that?'_

"Wh-what are y-you talking about?" he managed to sputter out, trying to hide his now crimson cheeks in his hands.

"The person who's making you space out and go all red! Unless you are suffering from a sudden lack of oxygen, then its obviously a hottie that's got you flustered!"

Suga just sat there in disbelief at how easy he had been to read. Noya still faced him, casting him a knowing look and waited for him to continue.

"Ugh fine! There was this really, REALLY hot actor who was wearing a military uniform and my God did he look fine and he smiled at me and we talked for a bit and he's a student studying politics and GOD Noya he is just the perfect guy and I wish I got his number or something cause damn that uniform was just so good on him but honestly he should have been wearing less clothes with the body that he had." Suga had to gasp for air.

Noya let out a low whistle. "Dude, you have it bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You! You totally have a crush on this hot actor guy!"

"Yes well duh!" Suga hid behind his hands again. "Help me! I can't go back to work and see him or I'll do something stupid like drool or fall over!"

The other man just let out a loud laugh to which Suga just huffed in response.

"If you see him just go up to him and be yourself," Noya offered. "You can be very charming when you want to be."

Suga just groaned behind his hands before looking up at the man next to him. "That's the problem! I can't be myself can I? He thinks I'm a beta." He sank further into the sofa, a mix of annoyance and disappointment in his voice.

"You never know though? It may work out."

"Oh yeah, please do tell me, how many alpha's do you know that are looking for the 'perfect _beta_ mate'?" sarcasm oozing out of the taller omega.

"Well, If I knew any eligible alpha's no way would I still be stuck living with you." Noya teased before ducking, avoiding the cushion so rudely thrown at his head. He was about to throw it back before he saw the forlorn look in the ashen haired man's eyes. "I'm serious you know, you should go for it."

"How?"

"Come ON man! You could flirt with a rock and it would fall all over you! Just-I don't know? Work your magic? Then once he's taken the bait, tell him the truth."

Suga scoffs "Then I'll lose my job!"

"Not if he's the perfect gentleman you made him out to be."

Suga looked at his hands, then back to his flatmate, then back to his hands again. _'I guess I have nothing to lose really?'_

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Noya exclaimed. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"When you said that you could back-flip off a chair into a kiddy pool but ended up in the ER with a broken ankle." Suga deadpanned.

"We agreed not to talk about my failed Jackass audition!" 

They both stared at each other before bursting into giggles. The doubt and negativity weighing down Suga's chest lifted slightly. Noya was always able to do that.

"Just give it a shot? Yeah?" Noya was still persistent.

"Yeah. Yeah okay."

~.~

The train ride to the studio lot was a lot less eventful than the day before but was just as nerve wrecking. Suga was still paranoid about being caught out over his lie and, with the added fear of making a fool of himself in front of Daichi, the butterflies were flying about much faster in his stomach. 

He crossed the parking lot to the same reception room as yesterday. He was to report there every morning to be given the day's tasks. Seeing as the film was still in pre-production, Suga had a lot of work to do to contribute to the film and today's task was to analyse and -if needed- correct the actors stage combat before any scenes can be shot. 

Suga took his task sheet from the same rude receptionist and made his way to Stage 1. _'Working with actors today huh?'_ the omega thought as he made his way across the parking lot, _'I wonder if Daichi will be there?'_

Suga's imagination once again went back to the image of the alpha in the officers uniform, although this time it was accompanied by the idea of him shouting and grunting out orders from within a dirty trench before fearlessly climbing over the top, gun gripped tightly by his two strong arms-

 _'Nope!'_ Suga tried his best to remove the inappropriate scene from his mind, _'I have to at least try to remain professional!'_

He reached the large door to the stage and tried his best to think of other things while walking to where one of the filming set-ups where. When he got there, Suga was surprised at the volume of actors and crew that where busy rushing around. Considering they hadn't even started production yet, it seemed that a lot of people were needed just for this practice run through. 

Suga studied the actors in front of the camera set up. Each one was dressed in casual clothing but were holding replica rifles with bayonets attached to the barrels. He couldn't help but become disappointed when he couldn't see Diachi among them. Suga sighed and shuffled his way towards some other crew members with clipboards and he started to watch the actors do what they do best.

The director was loud and Suga was a little bit intimidated. She kept shouting at the actors to shoot with more aggression or to die with more vigour. Suga had rolled his eyes more than once at her outbursts and thought to himself that if these were real soldiers then they would be pissed scared and not all Jean-Claude Van Damme.

He started to lose interest around the 11th run through of the scene and he began to look around the set. There were large lighting rigs set up around the perimeter of the set and multiple cameras strategically positioned so the deaths can be captured in the best way possible. To the left of the set was a small kitchenette area that looked completely out of place in World War I France. There were cast and crew sitting around small tables, drinking coffee from the small machine that sat on a counter top. Coffee seemed like a good idea so Suga quietly slipped away from France and made his way to the seating area.

And he was glad he did because who else would be sitting hunched over a book? None other than Sawamura Daichi. Suga's step faltered a little bit but luckily the alpha didn't notice- too engrossed in his book to even look up.

Suga grabbed a cup of coffee before deciding that confidence was the key and he made his way over to sit down opposite the brunette. He snuck a quick glance at the title of the book. "World History: 1955-1995". _'Perfect'_ Suga thought before giving a small but polite cough to grab the attention of the man opposite him.

When Daichi looked over the top of his book, his eyes immediately softened when he realised who the intruder was. He smiled slightly and Suga quickly responded with a coy smile of his own.

"Hey," Suga started "fancy meeting you here."

Daichi chuckled softly before shutting his book. "Hey yourself. Aren't you supposed to be working?" He gestured towards the crowd of people still rehearsing the same scene.

"I could say the same for you," Suga teased before taking a sip of his coffee. "Aren't you one for dying valiantly in a fake trench by fake bullets?"

"Actually I'm not in this scene so no constantly pretending to die for me today."

"Ahh" Suga nodded before they both laughed at the strangeness of their conversation. "So what are you doing then?" the omega asked once they stopped their giggling.

"Just some research for a paper I got given last week. It's not due for a few weeks but I like to get a head start."

"Wow you're a much better student than I ever was," Suga joked which he was rewarded by getting another one of Daichi's gorgeous smiles.

"Well you say that, but I'm stumped." Daichi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck "I can't keep track of all the events and the dates and which world leader was screwing over another world leader." he laughed at his own inability to retain information which wasn't the same nice laugh as before. Suga did not like it one bit.

"I could help you?" The words left his mouth before the omega's brain could process what he was suggesting. Daichi's eyebrows raised slightly.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! I'm a history buff according to the diploma in my apartment" Suga winked which made Diachi smile and he swears that he saw a faint blush creep its way onto the brunette's cheeks.

"Okay, I would like that."

"Great! Er, when would you like to meet up?"

"How about tomorrow? I have classes during the morning but we could meet in the cafe on campus in the afternoon?"

"Awesome, just text me the details." Suga scribbled down his number on a napkin and handed it over to Daichi. If he thought he was imagining a blush before, he was  
now certain that the other man was turning a darker shade of pink. _'That's promising'_

"OI WHERE IS MY HISTORIAN I NEED TO KNOW IF THE WOULD HAVE PULLED GRENADE PINS OUT WITH THEIR TEETH DAMMIT!"

A shout from the director pulled the two men out of their bubble. Suga tensed at the words.

"Hm, not 100% sure but I think you're needed?" Diachi smirked. 

Suga rolled his eyes before getting up to leave. "No shit Sherlock."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep! I'll be there!" Suga waved slightly before turning to leave. It took him approximately 15 seconds before realisation hit him.

_'Oh God. Is this a date?'_

~.~

The moment Suga stepped into the cafe, everything he feared became a reality.

This was definitely a date.

At every table was a couple, sharing lovey-dovey looks and holding hands. The only single person in the small cafe was the barista. And now Suga.

He was early which was mainly due to the fact he was too nervous to wait in the apartment any longer. Noya was supposed to be working on his latest column but he had decided that teasing the older omega was a much more useful way to spend his time. 

Suga quickly sat down in the booth furthest away from all the other patrons. Maybe if they ignored all the other people on dates than Daichi wouldn't realise that they were on a date themselves. Suga rested his face in his hands and groaned. _'Oh GOD I'm on a date where I can't even acknowledge it without this stupid lie being uncovered!'_

The ashen haired man busied himself with cursing out his flatmate for giving him the idea in the first place. He didn't notice Diachi enter the cafe and walk over to where he was sitting.

"Erm, Suga?" 

The alpha's voice broke Suga out from his internal struggles. He looked up at the other man and he instantly started to calm down. It was something about the alpha that was soothing- a combination of his soft eyes and warm, cinnamon scent perhaps.

Said alpha was for once not dressed as if he had died tragically in Europe. He was instead dressed in the typical college student attire of a navy hoodie, black jeans and sneakers. It may be what every other guy was currently wearing but Suga decided that Diachi made it look ten times hotter than anyone else could ever hope to.

Daichi still looked concerned after seeing the omega all hunched over. Suga tried to ease his worry by flashing him one of his signature smiles.

"Oh hey! Didn't see you come in!"

"Well you were having a pretty intense conversation with the table, I didn't want to interrupt," Daichi returned the omegas smile. "Want a drink?"

"Oh! A latte would be great thanks."

Diachi nodded and went off to order.

Suga couldn't help himself and started to look through the binder that Diachi had placed on the table when he came in. It wasn't full of much, just a few lecture slides printed out with notes written around them. They seemed to be from a history class that Suga assumed was part of the brunette's politics course. 

The slides were a timeline with a few key events from the 20th century, the last slide having the outline guide for the paper each student had to write. 2,000 words on how political leaders gained popularity and power in the US, Russia, England or Germany, dating from either 1900-1950 or 1950-1990, including a comparative analysis of modern leaders.

Suga let out a low whistle. This is some intense research to dive into, especially considering the state of the world during that time.

"Nosey!"

Suga jumped at the sudden return of Diachi and slammed the binder shut again. Daichi chuckled at the ashen haired man's reaction before sliding him his drink.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what I was dealing with here." Suga admitted. "This is a pretty broad topic if I'm honest."

"I know right?" Daichi slid into the seat opposite him and took a sip of his black americano. "Its completely unfair for my lecturer to expect me sift through 100 years of history for FOUR different countries before writing an essay about a bunch of their asshole leaders."

Now it was Suga's turn to laugh. What Diachi just complained about sounded like his idea of a great weekend. _'I guess I really am a nerd.'_

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you're right its not."

"Thank you! Now where do you suggest I start oh history genius?" a cheeky grin found its way on Daichi's face. God how Suga wanted nothing more than to kiss that should-be-illegal smirk off the brunette's face. Instead, he chooses to lightly kick him under the table.

"That's history genius _sensei_ to you." Suga couldn't help but to use as much of his flirting power to emphasise the word sensei. It apparently had the desired affect as Daichi promptly turned a shade of salmon and almost choked on his coffee. The omega just laughed at the other man's reaction and turned his attention back to history. "Come on this isn't going to be too bad."

~.~

They talked for over an hour about the best way to break down the research into manageable sections, both agreeing that 1950-1990 would be the least painful as it didn't include two world wars. They had both had enough of World War I to last them a life time anyway.

They were currently talking about the various rights movements that occurred globally during the 60s. Suga loved moments of history like this. Moments that showed that the heart of humanity was still strong and beating together. Daichi on the other hand had gone quiet- a stony expression fixed on his face. Suga worried his lip between his teeth at the other man's silence.

"It's still not enough is it?" 

Suga was not expecting Diachi to break the silence like that.

"Pardon?"

"Well," the alpha continued "Things still aren't perfect. They are admittedly better yes, but there is still a lot of shit happening to people, especially omegas."

Suga bit down harder on his lip. He knew all too well about the injustice of this world but he just nodded and let the other man continue.

"For example, did you know that employers are allowed to turn away omega's from a job if they think that their class will affect work performance? And that omega's  
are most likely to live in poverty because of this."

"Wow, I had no idea." Suga lied. Well actually he had only assumed that it was the companies that were being dicks, but he should've known it went higher than that. "How come you know so much?"

"My mother is an omega," the brunette gripped the pencil he was holding a bit tighter "She used to tell me about how hard is was for her once she left home. She looked for a job for over two _years_ because she was constantly rejected."

Suga felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He started to feel as though he was cheating the system. Like he was ignoring the struggle of his class and was making all these rights movements seem like they weren't worth anything. He felt small.

"And when I asked her what it was like now, she just shook her head and told me nothing changed." Diachi had continued his story, his knuckles now white against the pencil.

"That's why you got into politics?" 

"Yeah, nothing is going to change unless someone does something. All those assholes in power don't give to shits right now, but when I'm in office, I'm going to make so many changes so omegas like my mom can live comfortably."

"That's very noble of you." Suga wanted to cry. This was the first time Suga has ever felt comfortable talking to alpha and here they were discussing omega rights. What had he done to deserve this man to come into his life? 

"That's why I gotta get high grades in all my classes, so I can get my foot in the door of politics and start making a difference!"

"Well you've got my vote." Suga attempted to lighten the mood again with a wide smile.

Diachi smiled back at him before going back over the notes they made for the beginning of his paper. Suga kept on looking at the man in front of him and sighed softly.

He really wished he hadn't lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anndd another chapter done! I kinda felt like I had to update today (even though I'm not 100% happy with this chapter) otherwise there would have been a larger gap between chapters and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! As always any comments are very useful for me!
> 
> Also, if you wanna talk to me more about Haikyuu!! or anime in general then hook me up on Tumblr (@ageekofart) or Insta (@a_geek_of_art). They are not anime related but if you wanna chat...? Idk I just want more people to scream about my otp's with xD


	4. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slight warning, this chapter has an explicit section! It's right at the end but if you wanna skip it it starts at "By the time the two of them arrived at the apartment..." and then goes on to the end of the chapter. I'll put a little summery of it at the end!

One day became one week, one week becoming one month and before Suga knew it, he had been working at Karasuno Pictures for two whole months. The time seemed to fly by partly due to the fact that he was busy working non stop but also because he tried to spend any moment he could steal with Daichi and there never seemed to be enough of it.

Diachi's free time was few and far between, with a lot of his time spent either rehearsing his lines and combat or furiously working on his latest college assignment. Suga on the other hand was both busy and bored. His presence was needed less but the omega still found himself being beckoned over by the producer or the director or one of the writers at any given moment to get his opinion on something. There was one particular incident where a whole scene had been re-written yet again and Suga was left with his nose in his laptop trying to find out if a French horse would understand a German command. That was not a fun day.

The film was fast approaching the production stage and it was getting more and more hectic as the days wore on. The director demanded that the actors practice their lines on the set while it was still being constructed around them to help them get into the _"zone"_ as she had put it. This meant that Suga and Diachi had hardly any time to themselves, but where they could they would meet up at the same coffee shop to have their regular "Not Dates" dates.

It was a Monday, and Suga was late. Not only was it a Monday- a notoriously hellish day to get up early anyway- but it was also the first day of production. Ukai had told the omega that his work load would decrease now they were starting to film the feature, but first day of production required all crew to be present and at the moment it appeared like Suga would not be part of that.

He was rudely awoken by his flatmate bursting into his room and opening the curtains, casting a harsh ray of sunlight across the ashen haired man's face.

"Noya whhyyyy..." the latter groaned, pulling his covers over his eyes to block out the offending sunlight.

"Dude, do you have any idea what the time is?" Noya had his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt at the stern parent act.

"Erm...6:45?"

"Try 8:36! You need to leave like, a minute ago."

Suga bolted upright and stared at the shorter man like he just poured boiling water over him.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked, practically falling out of bed and running into the bathroom. 

Noya just stayed put, laughing at his friends expense. His laughter only increased when Suga returned with one leg successfully in the correct of the pants he was trying to pull on and his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. The older omega glared at him before finally pulling his pants on all the way. He then quickly pulled on a clean-ish shirt and ran back out of the room to dispose of his toothpaste. 

Noya followed him out and watched with more amusement as Suga rushed to find his work stuff and a pair of shoes that actually matched.

"You need to chill out a bit man..."

Suga let out a sarcastic laugh before hastily tying his shoe laces. " _'Chill out'_? That's easy for you to say! You work from home!" He straightened up and grabbed his coat "You can never be late!"

Noya laughed his hearty laugh again. "True!" He held out Suga's laptop bad with one arm and Suga took it with an appreciative smile. "You got everything? Haven't forgotten anything have you?"

"No _MOM!_ " Suga pouted which only fuelled the other omega's giggles. Suga's pout quickly turned into a smile again before he lent down to give his flatmate a hug goodbye. 

"Not to ruin a great hug, but aren't you...you know, late?"

"Shit" Suga cursed under his breath before running out of the apartment, Noya's laughter following him down the hallway.

~.~

Suga managed to get to the studio lot with about 30 seconds to spare. He does an embarrassing half-walk half-run across the parking lot and into Stage One, where he finds the rest of the cast and crew gathered around and chatting. Suga's out of breath and a little warm but he waves off the concerned looks he gets from the few friends he made in the wardrobe department. They turned out no to be too bad.

The director's voice was suddenly heard above the sea of noise around her. She was clutching a megaphone and was making her way to stand on a small step-ladder one of her assistants gave her. _'Like she needs it'_ Suga thought to himself. The alpha could've have probably shouted over all the noise anyway, without the help of a megaphone.

Suga wasn't listening to what she was saying anyway. He was still too focused on trying to remove the heat from his face after the mini-marathon he took to get to work. He didn't work out so it wasn't unusual for him to be a little bit out of breath, but this seemed to be taking longer to recover from than usual. 

_'Maybe I should cycle to work from now on? Get some stamina?'_ The ashen haired man mused while he let his eyes wonder around the crowd of people in front of him. It didn't take long before they settle on a pair of -now very familiar- brown eyes. Diachi was already in costume- a British uniform with all the pieces in the correct positions like Suga had taught him. His face was slightly made up and his hair had been combed back into a classic 1910's style. Suga's expression instantly morphed into a wide smile which was reciprocated by the alpha across from him. The brunette studied Suga's flushed face, his smile faltering a bit.

"Are you okay?" Daichi mouthed paired with a small thumbs up.

Suga nodded and replied with a simple "Hot." which he emphasised with a fan of his hand to his face. Daichi looked concerned for a few seconds longer before they both returned their attention to the director, who was rapping up her speech.

"-AND WITHOUT YOU GUYS WE CAN'T MAKE THAT DREAM COME TRUE! SO LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL!" A loud cheer and applause followed the end of what was apparently an extremely uplifting speech as the crowd suddenly dispersed into their respective positions, ready to shoot the first take.

Suga carefully made his way thought the crowd until he was standing in front of Diachi.

"Hey Officer!" Suga beamed at the taller man and gave him a mock salute. Diachi chuckled as he returned the gesture.

"At ease private!" They both laughed at their goofiness, earning a few weird looks from some of the crew. When they finally stopped, the concerned look the alpha was wearing before returned. "How are you? If I may be honest, you don't look that great."

"Um, rude!" Suga quipped while lightly slapping Daichi's arm. "I'll have you know I had to run all the way here cause I overslept! But I still made it in time so there!"

"Hmm okay, but get some water or something, you still look really hot."

"Wow _Officer_ , is that any way to talk to your _private_?" Suga couldn't help but tease the other man. He was rewarded by Diachi's cheeks flushing to the same shade of red as his own. Suga laughed while he watched the other man splutter over his words.

"T-that's no-not what I-I meant!" the brunette groaned with his face in his hands. This only spurred Suga's giggle fit.

"Suurreee it's not." Suga winked "Right, I'll go get some water while you go fight some Germans?"

Daichi just mumbled a "Whatever" under his hands before turning on his heels towards where the rest of the cast were getting ready for the first scene. Suga watched him go with a bit more interest than usual. He was always weak whenever Diachi was wearing his costume. The way the trousers fitted snugly across his backside and down his thighs was lethal and made Suga wobble on his feet slightly- his flushed face growing warmer. _'What is wrong with me today?'_ Suga just shrugged it off and made his way off the set.

~.~

Suga hadn't realised how tiring standing around, watching and being quiet could be. He was currently standing off to the side, just behind the camera, watching the 13th take of the first scene. It wasn't a particularly exciting scene- just the lead role saying his goodbyes to his family as he goes off to war- but for whatever reason, the actor kept messing up his lines or looking directly at the camera.

Suga rolled his eyes as the director called yet another aggravated "CUT!" and took another swig of water. He was vaguely aware of another figure sliding up next to him but he was too engrossed by the train-wreck that was taking place in front of him.

"What is with this guy?" the voice next to him whispered. Suga looked to his left and was surprised to see Daichi, still in his Officer uniform. He sent the omega a cheeky smile to which Suga responded with immediately.

"I know right?" Suga whispered back through his grin. "He's holding up the entire shoot! This scene is only minimal!"

"Yeah, I was supposed to be on set and filming an hour ago but he keeps screwing up!" 

Suga had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop the loud giggle that was threatening to escape. He playfully shoved his shoulder against the alpha's and returned his attention to the actors on camera. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand reach out and touch the side of his cheek.

"D-daichi what are you doi-"

"You're really warm. Practically burning up." Diachi stated cutting him off. 

Suga just stared at him. He had, admittedly, been feeling quite hot but he had just concluded that is was the powerful studio lights beating down on the whole building. He gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I guess I am a little warm but its nothing I can't handl-"

This time Suga was cut off by himself. A sudden shot of piercing pain ripped across his abdomen, causing him to clutch at his stomach in agony. Realisation hit him just as worryingly as the pain. _'Shit!'_

"Suga?!" Daichi was crouching down to get to Suga's eye line. His voice was once again filled with concern for the other man. Suga looked up from the ground into Diachi's worried eyes. Another wave of pain hit him and he staggered forward to clutch onto the alpha's jacket for balance.

"I er...I need to leave..." Suga panted. He tried to straighten up but that only worsened the pain in his stomach.

"What is going on? Are you okay? You just doubled over and you have a fever and-" the brunette suddenly stopped his panicked questioning. Suga looked back into his eyes to see the warm walnut colour was replaced with the dark and intimidating blackness of his pupils.

"Suga? Are you an-"

"OMEGA!" A loud voice disturbed the set around them. It came from the actor who had been detracted for the whole shoot. "No fucking wonder I can't fucking concentrate with a fucking omega slut dripping right behind the fucking camera!"

Suga thinks he hears Diachi let out a small growl but he is too concerned about all the eyes now focused directly on him. Whispers start around him as another wave of pain coursed through his body. He's vaguely aware that he's running. At least he thinks he is. One foot is moving in front of the other. Away from the stares. Away from the room full of alphas. Away from Daichi.

He stops once he realises he's run into a small building outside of the main studio. Diachi once referred to it as a 'Honey Wagon' or something like that but all Suga knew was it was a bathroom with a strong lock on the door. 

He slid down the wall still clutching his stomach tightly. _'Shit shit SHIT! Why has it come?"_ Suga let out a low groan to help ease the pain. He was now definitely aware of how hot he was- his hair now starting to stick to his forehead. He groaned again and let his head hit against the wall. 

_'It's okay it's okay. No need to panic'_ The ashen haired man tried to calm himself down despite the very serious and potentially dangerous situation he was in. _'Think. You got up, got dressed, brushed your teeth and then...for-fucking-got to take your pill you idiot!'_ He hit his head against the wall again.

He felt like crying. Half from the waves of hormones swirling in his body and half for how stupid he had been. Not only stupid for forgetting to take his suppressant but stupid for believing he could keep up this lie indefinitely. Hell, he couldn't even keep it up for two months!

Suga began to plan how he was going to make it back to his apartment safely. For the first time since he presented, Suga was glad that the sweating and abdominal cramps portion of his heats lasted longer than average. That gave him roughly an hour before his heat hits him in full force. Its about a 40 minute walk to his apartment, 25 if he ran. The train would be full of people, full of alphas, so that was off limits.

The omega's thoughts were disrupted by a soft knocking at the door of the bathrooms. He held his breath. Someone had found him and Suga instinctively sunk down the wall further- an act of submission that he hated.

"Suga?" the person at the door called out softly.

Daichi! Daichi could help him get home! Daichi could carry him up the stairs into his apartment. Daichi could take off his clothes and touch him and his leaking- A soft moan slipped out of his throat before he could stop himself. Suga heard Diachi's voice catch in his throat from the other side of the door.

"Suga...we need to get you home."

"I know..." Suga replied, voice barely audible "I'm scared Daichi..."

"I know you are," the alpha soothed "but I'm here now. You're safe."

Suga's omega instincts kicked in again. He was safe in the arms of his strong, caring and fertile alpha. He let out another noise, a mix between a moan and a whine, before unlocking the door.

Daichi slowly opened it as to not disturb the omega sitting in a sweaty heap on the floor. He gulped loudly at the sight of his friend- hair matted against his forehead, eyes half lidded and panting slightly.

"Dai," Suga cooed quietly, reaching up to be held by the alpha. The brunette cursed under his breath before bending down to pick him up and make his way to his car.

Suga instantly felt better in the arms of the alpha. He sighed happily and started to nuzzle himself in Diachi's neck, lightly nipping at the scent glands there causing the other man to shiver. His warm cinnamon scent filled Suga's nose and he let out a much louder moan than before, his heat fogging his sense of judgement.

He hated the fact that he was acting like this. He hasn't felt this bad since he first presented and it was all new. He also hated the fact that he was forcing Diachi to go though all this as well. Daichi, an alpha who was proud to be unlike all the rest, who didn't give in to his natural desires. An alpha who had told him he preferred to wait to be sure he had found the right mate before doing anything. And here Suga was, rubbing himself all over this saint of a man, wanting nothing more than to feel the strong arms that were currently holding him up right to pin him down on his bed and fill him up.

They made their way to Diachi's car without any trouble from any passing aggressive alpha's who had smelt the strong heat scent Suga was giving off. Suga whined when Diachi let go of him to place him into the car and as soon as Diahci was in the drivers seat, Suga immediately manoeuvred himself so his face was buried in the alpha's neck once more.

Diachi breathed out shakily through his nose before carefully pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards Suga's apartment complex.

~.~

By the time the two of them arrived at the apartment, Suga was gone. His mind was focused solely on the alpha who was currently struggling to open the door to let them into the apartment. Once they managed to get inside, the omega immediately started to pull the alpha towards his bedroom. He was desperate, slick already starting to creep its way out of his waiting hole and down his legs. He was pulled to a sudden stop when the body he was trying to drag behind him refused to move.

"Daichi?" Suga asked, his voice lower and covered in lust.

"This isn't a good idea." The brunette stated simply.

Suga's heart sank slightly. The opportunity to be filled by an alpha- no HIS alpha- was too great to miss. He slowly crept his way back to the man behind him and snaked his arms around his neck. His lips found their way back onto the alpha's scent glands (Suga's new favourite part of Diachi's anatomy) and he kissed them slowly, occasionally making his way up the taller man's jaw before returning to his neck.

Daichi was tense under him. He was shaking slightly from self restraint. This only spurred on the omega who chuckled softly in between kisses.

"This isn't a good idea." Diachi repeated, voice slightly raspy.

"Yes it is." Suga sucked hard on the neck in front of him, causing the owner to moan lowly. "I've wanted this for a while now Daiccchiii." The arms around the alpha's neck slowly made their way down to undo the buttons of his uniform. Daichi reached out to grab the wondering hands which forced Suga to look at him.

"You're only saying that cause you're in heat."

"No no no!" Suga emphasised each word with a shake of his head. "I've wanted you for real!" He lent up to whisper in the taller man's ear. "I want you to be my alpha Diachi."

The alpha let out a growl which went straight to Suga's cock. He was suddenly being pushed back towards his bedroom by the strong arms he loved so much. He hit the door with a thud but he didn't care. He was too engrossed by the sight of Diachi removing the jacket of his costume followed quickly by the undershirt. Suga moaned at the sight of Diachi's bare chest- toned, tanned and perfect. 

"Oh my god Suga those noises are going to kill me." Diachi panted, pressing their foreheads together. Suga shut his eyes and breathed in Daichi's intoxicating scent again. The door opened behind him and he turned inside to settle himself on his bed. When he turned back around, he did not expect the room to be empty bar the undershirt that had just been removed.

"Dai?" Suga called out confused. He walked back over to the door and tired to open it only to discover it was locked from the outside. "Daichi?!" He called again with more panic in his voice.

"I'm sorry Suga." Came a muffled reply "I want to do this believe me I do. Just...just not like this."

Suga let out a disappointed whine and rattled the door handle again. "Please Daichi! I'll make you feel so good!" Suga was never one for begging but he was so desperate to be filled that he would do anything to fill the emptiness he felt. "Daichi I want you to stretch me out with your perfect cock and fill me up till its dripping all over my ass and legs."

Daichi let out a moan on the other side of the door and for a second Suga thought he had won.

"Stop it Suga, I mean it." The brunette's voice was barely above a whisper but the resolve was still as strong as before.

The omega let out a huff of frustration. He was painfully hard in his pants at this point and slick was freely flowing out of his empty hole. He quickly rid himself of his clothes and let out a hiss as the cold air of his room hit his cock. 

"Hey Dai?" He called through the door.

"Hm?"

"I'm really wet right now..."

Suga heard another groan and the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"If you're not gonna touch me I guess I'll have to touch myself." Suga was only saying this to tease the alpha into giving in, but his heat mixed with presence of Daichi were too much for him.

He reached over to pick up the discarded shirt and brought it up to his face. The smell of his alpha was still strong in the fabric and Suga let out a drawn out moan. It was mirrored by the man on the over side of the door which only added to his arousal. His free hand moved painfully slowly down his chest and abdomen before he finally reached his leaking cock.

"Ahh Diachi!" He gasped while gripping the shaft and giving it a few pumps. The flush on his face had moved down his neck and onto his body, emitting a burning heat from his whole body. His thumb teased the small slit at the head, earning another moan, louder than before.

"Suga." Daichi breathed from the other side of the door. He too was slowly stroking his cock to the sinful sounds of the omega. "Suga, tell me what you're doing."

"I'm jacking off with your shirt. Ahh God, Diachi just come in here and fuck me!" A particularly good twist of his hand caused Suga to curl over and let out a high pitched whine.

"You want to feel good?"

"God yes Diachi please!" The omega was panting into the shirt, his hand getting increasingly more lubricated as his cock spurted out more and more drops of precum.

"Finger yourself for me _Koushi_ "

The use of his first name pushed Suga over the edge, his first orgasm ripping though him. His hole body went rigid, though his leg was twitching slightly as he allowed the sensation to overtake him. The first orgasm of his heat always felt rushed and unsatisfying and soon he was already desperately seeking the next one.

He focused his hearing on the shallow breathing on the other side of the door as he brought his hand down in between his legs once more. Suga ignored his cock this time, already hard again and straining against his stomach. His middle finger blindly circled the ring of muscle between his ass cheeks and he let out a breathy moan.

"Koushi..." the alpha panted behind him. "Koushi are you doing it?"

"Yeah..." Suga could barely reply. His finger began to slowly make its way inside of his hole before drawing back out, pulling slick out with it. "Oh God Dai I'm so wet for you! It's dripping out of me..." Suga's fingers moved faster in him, feeling at the hot walls inside causing him to cry out in pleasure. He quickly added a second, then a third finger, moving faster and faster inside of himself.

The noises coming from between his legs were lewd but Suga didn't care. All he could bring himself to think about was the strong alpha present in the next room. He imagined it was Daichi's fingers moving within him, stretching him out more than he could with his larger fingers. He would be able to reach deeper, further than Suga ever could on his own. The familiar burn of an orgasm began to build again and Suga fingered himself desperately trying to reach it.

"Ugh Koushi!" A loud grunt from the other side of the door made his eyes open wide. "God Koushi I'm gonna cum!"

Suga moaned at the image of Diachi's cock spurting out cum all over him- on his chest, his face, in his ass. "Ahh Daichi cum for me! I wanna hear you-  
_hnng_ \- cum so bad! Please!"

Diachi's breathing and grunting got progressively louder and more frantic before he suddenly called out as his orgasm shot though him. The mere sound of the alpha climaxing was enough for Suga to reach his second orgasm. It was more intense than the previous one and the amount of slick and cum that came from his body should have been enough to disgust him but it only severed to turn him on. 

Once he had come down from his climax, Suga rested against the door breathing heavily. His whole body was drenched in sweat, slick and cum but he was too tired to move. He was aware that he would only be able to relax for about 15 minutes or so before his heat took hold again so there was no point in any attempt to clean himself up. It would only be a waste of time and energy.

From behind him, he could hear Diachi shuffle around in the other room. Suga wanted nothing more than to go out into the living room and partake in post-sex cuddles with the alpha but he was still locked in his own room. He settled for bringing Daichi's shirt to his nose and breathing in the comforting scent.

"Erm Suga?" Daichi's voice was no longer directly behind him but was slightly above him. _'He must have gotten up, maybe he'll come in?'_ "Suga I've left you a glass of water by the door."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to slide the key under the door so you can let yourself out whenever you're ready."

"So...can we talk?"

Daichi paused slightly before answering. 

"No...I don't think now is the best time to talk."

Suga's heart sank. He wanted to talk things though with Diachi as soon as possible. He'll hopefully understand why he had to lie and would forgive him. He hoped so anyway.

"I'm going to go now. Message me when your heat's over okay?"

"Daichi wait!" Suga scrambled to get to his feet, his legs still a bit unsteady from his orgasms. As soon as the key was shoved under the door he frantically unlocked  
it and burst out into the living room but Diachi was already gone.

Suga was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the explicit bit for anyone who skipped was basically Diachi helping Suga though the beginning of his heat. They don't have sex but they basically jack off to each other between a door. Then Diachi leaves without discussing what happened with Suga.
> 
> I hope this chapter was okay! It's been a while since I've written anything remotely smutty so if it's pants then I apologise! Also this is my first time writing any omega-verse stuff so if anything is off then please don't hesitate to let me know!


	5. Staff Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been unusually social the past week and on top of that I've been working so many extra days that this chapter has taken an age to write and publish so I'm sorry about that! To be honest I just want to see the back of this chapter, it's caused me a lot of grief. Anyway, here you go! :3

Something was wrong. Very wrong. In all the heats Suga has gone through since he presented as an omega, none have been as severe as the torture he was going though currently.

He heats were usually straight forward. First day being the worst, full of abdominal pain and a raising temperature, before it would settle in fully by the morning of the second day. In-between his primal need to seek release, Suga usually would be able to clean himself up a fair bit, grab a drink and maybe a snack before the next wave would hit him.

This time was different.

Ever since Daichi left, Suga's condition seemed to worsen and worsen. The next wave of his heat hit him much sooner than anticipated, resulted in him seeking relief in the living room. However, once it was over, the ashen haired man was still doubled over in pain.

Suga managed to get back in his bedroom and started to build some sort of nest to help him though the next few days. On a regular heat, he would spend at least a day if not two beforehand building and rebuilding a suitable nest, with plenty of comforting blankets and cushions from all over the apartment (much to Noya's annoyance although he's just as bad). This time round however, all Suga could gather was his favorite blanket, a few extra pillows and Daichi's shirt before he was once again feeling the familiar knot of tension rise in his stomach and wetness pool in his ruined boxers.

When Noya came home from his errands he almost choked on the thick mixture of scents in the apartment. He was used to Suga's heat scent but what really stuck in his nostrils was the strong scent of an alpha. This immediately caused all color to drain from the shorter man’s face.

"SUGA?" he called into the apartment, extreme worry in his voice. A small groan came from the direction of Suga's room and Noya immediately rushed towards it.

He didn't know what to expect. Had Suga been attacked by some aggressive alpha? Could they have smelt him from the street and bust their way into the apartment. Could Suga even have been able to resist in his heat fizzled mind? Most importantly, why was Suga in heat anyway?

Noya reached Suga's room and didn't hesitate before swinging the door open to revel his roommate curled up in the center of his bed. The shorter man gasped at the sight. Suga was drenched in sweat but still shivering, his breathing was shallow and his face was scrunched up as tears freely flowed down his face. Noya rushed over to the bedside and carefully reached over to move the ash colored bangs from Suga's forehead.

"N-noya?" the older man chocked out, eyes barely focusing on the figure above him.

"Suga! I'm here, you're okay!" he slowly started to stoke his head, trying to calm the other man down. "What happened?"

"My heat-" Suga let out a hiss of pain before continuing. "My h-heat started cause I f-forgot my pill..." Another shallow breath came from Suga.

Noya's mind immediately went into overdrive. Missing a pill was not a simple matter. The suppressants that Noya had gotten Suga were designed to suppress heats for couples who wanted to increase chances of fertility. Once a session of pills had been completed then the omega's body would suddenly fill with a cocktail of baby making hormones. However, if the omega was to come off the pill without then being impregnated, this could cause serious side effects such as irregular and unpredictable heats or even worse, infertility.

_’Dammit why was I so stupid!?’_ Noya mentally cursed himself. He knew that it was in Suga's life plan to have a family of his own and now that opportunity may just have been swiped away from him.

Suga was continuing to groan in pain on the bed below him and this only served to increase Noya's anxiety.

"Erm, Suga?" He attempted to maintain a steady and calm voice although on the inside he was in full panic mode. "Suga, I'm gonna call a doctor okay?"

"D-doctor?"

"Yes, just to make sure you're alright! Nothing bad I promise!"

"Noya it huurttss!"

"I know, I know I'm gonna get you some help alright?"

"I-its UGH all g-gone wrong!" Suga was sobbing both in pain and sorrow into the shirt that was left behind for him. Noya rushed to grab the phone.

~.~

The next few days of his heat were hell for Suga.

The doctor came and examined Suga much to the omegas protesting. He was a mix of despair, desire, embarrassment and anger towards the medical professional who thought it would be appropriate to internally examine him during one of the most horrific heats of his life. The doctor didn't try again after the omega almost kicked him multiple times.

The diagnostic was thankfully not too bad. The combination of the suppressant drugs and the ordinary hormone imbalance of an empty heat cause his reproductive organs to go haywire causing  
the increased intensity of his heat. There would be no permanent damage to Suga's body much to the relief of both him and Noya, who was still feeling incredibly guilty for talking him into  
it in the first place. The doctor left giving both omegas a slap on the wrist for being so careless as to use these suppressants in such a way without consulting a doctor first.

After about five days when his head was clearer and his body felt stronger, Suga spent most of his time pacing his room with a worried expression glued on his face. His mind was constantly  
replaying the events of the day his heat started. The way the lead role made a scene as soon as he had smelt his scent, the way Daichi had to help him home, Daichi then helping him  
at the beginning of it all.  
 _'Daichi...'_  
The omega groaned and flopped down onto his bed.

_‘Why did Diachi have to see me break down like that?’_

It was bad enough that his heat had presented itself while he was at work and vulnerable, but to be saved by the only alpha who has ever shown a gentle side to him, Suga was beyond embarrassed. He needed to talk to him and explain the whole situation to him. Maybe he’ll understand? He knows how hard it is for omegas, his mother had gone through a lot while he was growing up. Maybe, Suga would have to see.

~.~

The next day, Suga got a phone call from Ukai’s receptionist. When the caller ID flashed up on his cell the color from his face drained and a heavy feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach.

The phone call was brief and to the point, telling him to come into work for an “employee review” whatever that meant. Without much thought into how he looked, (hey, if he was going to be fired, what’s the point right?) Suga left the apartment and made his way to the film studio.

The train ride there was uneventful thankfully and before the omega knew it, he was staring at the giant closed door of Ukai’s office. He took a deep breath to try to calm his already racing nerves. Tentatively, the omega reached out and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” came the muffled voice of his boss. Suga gulped, pressed the handle down and entered the room.

Ukai was sat behind his ridiculously oversized desk, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as usual. He looked tired. More than tired, he looked like he hadn’t slept for days. There were papers scattered all around him on the desk, some with fierce looking red writing on the top and some were even covered in large black marker pen scribbles.

Ukai nodded towards the empty chair in front of him and Suga took that as his que to sit down. He fidgeted slightly under the intense gaze the older man was giving him and played with the loose nail on his index finger.

After what seemed like a fair amount of uncomfortable silence, the alpha cleared his throat.

“Do you know why I called you in here today?” He began.

Suga shook his head. “No sir.”

“I called you in here to talk about what happened a few days ago.” He took a drag on his cigarette. “Do you recall?”

“Yes sir.”

“What happened then?”

“I-I went into…heat sir.” Suga stumbled over his words slightly, feeling ashamed and embarrassed at recounting the events of last week.

“That you did, now correct me if I’m wrong here, it’s been a while,” Another drag. “But, betas don’t usually go into heat, do they?”

“No sir.”

“So, you are in fact, an omega?”

Suga shrunk down in his seat. Being interrogated by the alpha had caused his omega instincts to kick in. _‘Submit! Submit!’_ Suga hated it, but he had no choice. 

“Yes sir…I’m an o-omega.”

“I see.” Ukai flicked the remainders of his cigarette in an already overflowing ash tray. He then immediately pulled another from a case in his breast pocket and lit it up. 

Leaning forward, resting his chin on his elbows, he studied the man in front of him. Suga felt even smaller under the direct gaze of his superior. _‘Submit! Submit!’_. The older man looked him up and down before finally letting out the smoke from his lungs with a loud sigh.

“Why did you feel the need to lie to me Sugawara?” 

Suga started to worry the inside of his cheek between his teeth. He’s going to get fired. He’ll have to go back to searching on end for another job. And with this on his record it’s going to be ten times harder than before. He bit harder on his cheek, trying to distract himself and not let the tears threatening to fall spill from his eyes.

“I err…” the ashen haired man cleared his throat and not so subtlety wiped his eyes. “I had been f-finding it difficult to get h-hired ever since I graduated and I…I thought that i-if I weren’t an omega then it wo-would be easier to get a job…” The hangnail he was fiddling with detached itself and fell to the floor.

“Do you know why I hired you?” Ukai narrowed his eyes.

Suga shook his head.

“It’s because you were qualified. Fresh faced out of university and still full of discipline, didn’t I say? It had _nothing_ to do with what class you were.”

The omega looked up from the point on the floor he was staring at. “Sir?”

“Look, we hire who we hire. Frankly I can’t believe that some company’s get away with such blatant discrimination.”

Suga looked at the alpha in disbelief. Was he hearing this? “Err…I- “

“I mean you’re one of the best guys we’ve ever had in this position. I was actually ecstatic that we found you and stanched you up before another production company got you.” He took a drag on his cigarette and leaned back in his chair with a grin on his face.

“Hold on,” Suga was still very much confused at what was going on. “You’re not going to fire me?”

“FIRE YOU? God no! Give you a verbal warning for lying to your boss but today you are not being fired!”

“But I’m an omega? Don’t you have all the omegas work in administration, punching papers in their own little secluded building?”

“That’s their job? They are just doing the job they were hired to do!” The alpha almost looked hurt. 

“What about the building they have to be in?”

“That omega only building was instated to insure the safety of my workers i.e. my omega workers. It is NOT to keep them from distracting the other members of staff.”

“But that actor from before- “

“To be honest with you, we’ve never had an omega working actually in the stage before. Purely because none have ever applied before you did, you understand? I had a stern word with him let me tell you! We want you to feel as comfortable as you can while working for us!”

Suga was overwhelmed. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would be accepted for a job that did care about his class, didn’t care that he would need time off for his heats or if he were to ever settle down and need maternity leave. This time he allowed the small number of tears to spill over his cheeks. He was just so thankful that this had all worked out for the better.

“Hey now don’t get all sappy on me!” Ukai gave a small chuckle and put out his cigarette. 

“It’s just…Thank you so much!” the omega beamed up at his boss who returned the gesture with just as much enthusiasm.

“Yeah yeah I’m amazing. Now, cause production is in full swing, your work load has decreased so you’ll be on call until the next production is ready to be written. Is that okay?”

Suga nodded, rising to his feet. Ukai mirrored him and put out a hand for a firm hand shake.

“Glad you’re still on board then!”

“Me too sir!” He smiled once again before turning to leave the office. Before he reached the door however, he stopped and turned to face the alpha once more. “Sir?”

“Hmm?” the older man was already puffing on yet another cigarette and flicking thought the unorganized pile of papers on his desk.

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen an actor called Sawamura Daichi around have you?”  
“Sawamura Daichi…Sawamura Daichi…Sawamu-AH! No, I haven’t I’m afraid.”

The heavy feeling in Suga’s stomach retuned, filling him with new anxiety.

“In fact,” the alpha continued. “He was supposed to be on set for shooting yesterday and today but he just never turned up.”

“Oh.” Suga couldn’t mask the worry in his voice. Had something happen to him? Was he avoiding work because of him? “Thanks anyway.” 

His mind was still racing as he left the office and made his way home.

~.~

“Noya! I’m back!”

Suga carefully balanced one arm against the wall as he lent down to untie his shoe laces. He was almost knocked over by his very excitable roommate who chose that precise moment to lunch himself at the other man.

“Howdiditgo? Youokay? Didyougetfiredohmygodyougotfireddidyouwantsometea?” A long stream of consciousness flew out of the shorter man’s mouth at a mile a minute. Suga chuckled softly and removed the other man from around his waist.

“Noya! Calm down! Use real words please.”

Noya pouted slightly before taking a deep calming breath in. “Did. You. Get. Fired. Or. Not?”

The ashen haired man smiled and went back to untying his shoes. “That’s better.”

Noya waited all of two seconds before thumping the other omega on the back in frustration. “Well?! Tell meeeee!!!”

“No, I didn’t get fired!” Suga had to brace himself again as the shorter man resumed his bone crushing hug/attack on his waist. “Noya! At least wait until I got in the apartment before continuing to attack me!”

“But I’m just so glad! I don’t know what I would have done if you got fired! It would have been all my fault!”

“We’ve been over this! I told you it’s alright. Nothing bad happened really now did it?”

“Yeah but- “

“Hey! I’m serious, it’s okay Noya!” Suga managed to turn around in the vice like grip the shorter man had on him to return the hug properly. However, something over the other man’s shoulder caused him to freeze.

“What’s wrong man?” Noya asked, concern back in his voice.

“Whose shoes are those?” Next to the small shoe rack that housed both Suga’s and Noya’s shoes were a pair that he didn’t recognize. Suga pulled away from the hug so he could look down at the other omega.

“Well…” Noya scratched behind his head sheepishly, avoiding the taller man’s gaze. “It’s not my fault! He just turned up and wanted to see you. I didn’t know what to do so I just let him in…”

“Who?” 

Noya pointed in the direction of the living room and Suga slowly made his way further into the apartment. Who he saw sitting on the sofa was not who he was expecting. Suga gasped.

“Daichi?”

“Hey.” Was the alpha’s response. “So, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”


End file.
